gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero: Nintendocore Edition
Guitar Hero: Nintendocore Edition is a music video game published by Activision and RedOctone and developed by Vicarious Visions and MTV Games. It is very similar to Nintendo Hero, but has the addition of the microphone instrument. Also, it is available for the Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS gaming systems. Setlist *Horse the Band - "New York City" (A Natural Death - 2007) *Horse the Band - "Shapeshift" (Desperate Living - 2009) *Horse the Band - "Murder" (A Natural Death - 2007) *Horse the Band - "Science Police" (Desperate Living - 2009) *Horse the Band - "Birdo" (The Mechanical Hand - 2005) *Horse the Band - "Lord Gold Throneroom" (The Mechanical Hand - 2005) *F**asaurus Sex - "CJ AIDZ" (Rawr - 2008) *Arsonists Get All the Girls - "Shoeshine for Neptune" (The Game of Life - 2007) *Arsonists Get All the Girls - "Robando De Los Muertos" (The Game of Life - 2007) *Arsonists Get All the Girls - "The 42nd Ego" (Portals - 2009) *Arsonists Get All the Girls - "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" (Hits from the Bow - 2006) *Arsonists Get All the Girls - "Scorbra vs. Cupcake: Battle of the Bulge" (Hits from the Bow - 2006) *Motionless Battle - "Evading Illusions" (The Universe Defiant - 2010) *Motionless Battle - "Structures" (The Universe Defiant - 2010) *Motionless Battle - "Dimensions (Intertwined)" (The Universe Defiant - 2010) *Motionless Battle - "Airships" (The Universe Defiant - 2010) *Motionless Battle - "Tentacles of Cthulu" (Defeatism - 2009) *Motionless Battle - "The Defeatist, pt. 2: Ruins of Atlantis" (Defeatism - 2009) *Monomate - "Fail Hill Zone Act 1" (Grand Battle - 2010) *Monomate - "Big Fish, Small Pond" (Grand Battle - 2010) *Monomate - "Generic Dudez" (Grand Battle -2010) *Monomate - "Hyr00l" (Grand Battle - 2010) *Monomate - "The Surfing Song" (Grand Battle - 2010) *Oak's Parcel - "Final Battle" (??? - N/A) *100DeadRabbits - "Nightmare" (Guardians - 2008) *100DeadRabbits - "The Suffering Circuit" (Do Reploids Dream of Electric Sheep? - 2007) *100DeadRabbits - "Machinegun Matchmaker" (Guardians - 2008) *100DeadRabbits - "Here We Go" (Guardians - 2008) *100DeadRabbits - "Fear the Pink Mist" (Instrumental - 2009) *100DeadRabbits - "Chaos Emerald" (Instrumental - 2009) *Bubblegum Octopus - "God's Pink Laser" (The Album Formerly Known as 8-Legged Dance Moves - 2009) *Bubblegum Octopus - "You're a Bad Cat Man" (The Album Formerly Known as 8-Legged Dance Moves - 2009) *Bubblegum Octopus - "Meow Flute" (The Album Formerly Known as 8-Legged Dance Moves - 2009) *Dinotrax - "Auras Unbound" (Interconnected - 2010) *Dinotrax - "Change and React" (Interconnected - 2010) *Dinotrax - "Endorphins" (Interconnected - 2010) *Dinotrax - "Who's the D*** Blocking the Road?" (There Will Be Bears - 2009) *Sky Eats Airplane - "Photographic Memory" (Sky Eats Airplane - 2008) *Sky Eats Airplane - "Numbers" (Sky Eats Airplane - 2008) *Sky Eats Airplane - "Giants in the Ocean" (Everything Perfect on the Wrong Day - 2007) *Sky Eats Airplane - "Patterns" (Everything Perfect on the Wrong Day -2007) *Sky Eats Airplane - "Honest Hitchhikers Asking for Cash Handouts" (Everything Perfect on the Wrong Day - 2007) *Iamerror - "Do a Br00tal Roll" (Trout Yogurt - 2008) *Iamerror - "Metapod Probably Kicked your Ass When you were a Kid" (Trout Yogurt - 2008) *Iamerror - "The Iceclops Cometh" (Trout Yogurt - 2008) *Iamerror - "Rainbow Road" (Demo '09 - 2009) *Powerglove - "So Sexy Robotnik" (Metal Kombat for the Mortal Man - 2007) *Powerglove - "Mario Minor" (Metal Kombat for the Mortal Man - 2007) *Powerglove - "The Simpsons" (Saturday Morning Apocalypse - 2010) *Powerglove - "This is Halloween" (Saturday Morning Apocalypse - 2010) *Powerglove - "Gotta Catch 'Em All" (Saturday Morning Apocalypse - 2010) *8-Bit B****slap - "Game Over" (I F***** a B**** on Rainbow Road and All I Got was this Lousy Album - 2009) *Sabrepulse - "Dot Matrix Hero" (Famicon Connection - 2005) *Sabrepulse - "Storm Raid Battle" (Chipbreak Wars - 2006) *Sabrepulse - "Omega Blast" (Chipbreak Wars - 2006) *Sabrepulse - "Hyperion" (Turbo City - 2008) *We Butter the Bread with Butter - "Gluhwurmchen" (Der Tag an Dem Die Welt Unterging - 2010) *We Butter the Bread with Butter - "13 Wunsche" (Der Tag an Dem Die Welt Unterging - 2010) *We Butter the Bread with Butter - "Der kleine Vampir" (Der Tag an Dem Die Welt Unterging - 2010) *We Butter the Bread with Butter - "Breekachu" (Das Monster aus dem Schrank - 2008) *We Butter the Bread with Butter - "I Shot the Sheriff" (Das Monster aus dem Schrank - 2008) *Insert Disc - "Kupwn" (Disc Read Error - 2008) *Insert Disc - "Corrupt Data" (Disc Read Error - 2008) *Insert Disc - "Disc Read Error" (Disc Read Error - 2008) *Insert Disc - "LLTH" (9999hpmp - 2009) *Insert Disc - "Seasons" (9999hpmp - 2009) *Insert Disc - "Castles" (9999hpmp - 2009) *Insert Disc - "Fountains" (9999hpmp - 2009) *The Simpsonitas - "Bring me the Tetris Block" (Bring Me the Tetris Block - 2010) *The Simpsonitas - "Sachiko Wears Prada" (Sachiko Wears Prada - 2009) *Red Gyarados - "When I Evolve, I'm Going to Kill you All" (Rage - 2010) *Red Gyarados - "Lost in the Lost Woods" (Rage - 2010) *Rawesome - "Fyga II" *Rawesome - "Relativity" *Rawesome - "Song of Storms" Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero